Just Another Day In The Office
by GethPrime89
Summary: What happens when your story is already over?And you have nothing to do but be part of reality,John Shepard will have to learn this the hard,crazy and humorous way,With his friend and sidekick Garrus to help him keep sane,Can he handle the challenges thrown at him?Can Garrus find that special someone to make himself happy?Will this story be awesome?Find out.


**AN:**Just what my imagination made up,It's actually based on an old story where every Toon,Video Game and Anime show (literally)broke the fourth wall.I was actually gonna make this a Multi-Universe crossover,Oh well.I was gonna call it The Night at the Studios,Pretty lame name huh?

* * *

Ah,Toon Warehouse Studios,Home to both the Toon and Video Game outside it looks like the largest mansion you have ever seen,Inside is way larger than all the world's malls a look everywhere and all you can see are toon characters,video game characters walking,talking-

"_Just get on with it Dude!Your wasting the reader's time already."_Shouted a male voice.

Fine after this is over I'm gonna tell the author about you,now where was I?Oh yes,Meanwhile somethings brewing up at the Night Guard Headquarters.

* * *

_At the chief's office_

* * *

Honestly I can't really describe the office,Other than the pictures of the previous chiefs lying on the left side,The typical office decoration.A semi-bald man,sporting a goatee,who had a few visible glowing scars on his right cheek and wearing the standard night guard uniform,was holding an I-phone on one hand and massaging his head,behind him is a very large painting of a mouse clad in a Warhammer 40K power armor battling demons with cartoonish faces,And below where the words "_Defensor iustus iudex, innocentem Amicus humani generis"._

"_Yeah,allright I'll look after the kids honey"_

"_No I went go to Crazy Dave's Bar."_

"_Yeah I promise,Buh-bye."_

The chief then placed his phone away,while still massaging his head,he then grabbed the nameplate placed in front of him and read the words and smiled.

_Commander John Shepard_

_Night Guard Chief Inspector._

"_**This sucks"**_**,**Shepard thought to himself,**"**_**For the past five years,we have seen no**__**serious action ever since Vhong decided to retire."**_Shepard then turned his head to the left side of his desk seemingly at the three pictures placed there seemingly smiling at him, the trilogy about him was over the Emperor of Toons had decided to name him as the successor to the Human hero who helped and saved them,He turned to the calender hung up at the right side of the wall. **"**_**Ten years!Heh,So long"**__._Shepard still remembered that faithful day when a semmingly ordinary scroll,Literary broke not just the fourth wall but also the boundary the kept their own Universe and here they ultimately discovered that they were just the figment of the REAL humanity's imagination,He then decided to forget that kind of memory and decided to focus on his his cold coffee,he adjusted his recliner,putting both of his feet on his desk while reading the paper work the others were doing,After the long hours he was finally relaxing,That is until his phone rang,Shepard was a bit disturbed that someone had bothered him while he was finally relaxing, He sighed rembering that he still had duties to do,picking up the phone he decided to switch it to loudspeaker mode.

"_This better be important."_

"_Sir,It seems that someone is to see you."_Replied a gruff somewhat male alien voice.

Shepard sighed,a bit annoyed that someone had decided to bother him in this relaxing hour.

"_Who is it this time,Garrus?"_

"_He says that he came from a royal bloodline,From a far away land"_

"_We have a lot of characters who are members of royalty Garrus,And most came from a land far away,Just ask him his title and where he came from._

The line was silent for a few seconds until...

"_It's the Earl of Lemongrab from the land of Ohh?"_

"_**This is the fourth time he came to headquarters."**_Shepard thought to himself."_It's Ooo Garrus,Now __Bring him in."_

"_Yes,Sir."_

"_You know you maybe my secretary now Garrus,but that does not give my best friend the authority to call me sir."_

Shepard heard a low chuckle coming from the otherline.

"_It's kinda ironic Shepard,I left C-Sec to join you in stopping Saren,then you rescued me when I was a Turian Vigilante,And I was with you all the way in the Reaper War where you had to pick three choices and we all lived happily ever after in three fates Bioware decided to release AFTER your story ended,And look where has that got me,Joining an elite security agency only to end up typing paperwork here on the real world."_

Garrus could briefly hear Shepard sipping his coffee before laughing hysterically.

"_At least our lives here are insteresting,Have you heard any rumors?_

"_What rumors?"_Garrus replied seemingly eager to hear any juicy rumors.

"_I heard someone tell me that someones been doing stuff,Good stuff only super heroes in comics do,About a certain "Angel" helping the weak?"_

Garrus was confused at first,But then it came to him."_I don't know what you're talking about,But I certainly have heard rumors,So anyway,What do you think about me and your sister Jane?"_

At the mention of John's sister,Garrus could mentally picture that John a bit pissed when he mentioned Jane."_**Damn it!What were you thinking?Stupid!Stupid!**__"_

"_I don't think Jane is ready to start another relationship she and Kaidan broke up,She totally fell apart,She won't even talk to me."_

_"Figures,Well it will disappoint a few Shakarians out anyway,Me and the Adventure duo are gonna hang out at Crazy Dave's Bar to relax,Want join us?"_

_"Sorry big guy,But I promise the wife that I will babysit the kids."_

_"Wife or 'Wives'"?_Garrus hinted,Obviously emphasizing on the wives.

"_Hey blame the author of this story for having three wives,Or better blame Bioware for no canon Love interest."_Shepard replied,Clearly pissed of at Garrus's statement.

"_Oh come on Shepard,Whatever happened to 'bros before hoes'?"_

_"No man I can't,I ain't facing an angry BIOTIC Shadow Broker,An angry Quarian Admiral who'll shotgun you to the ass and have her drone electricute you in the face,And an angry officer who'll shout at you and make you're life a living hell literally,My manhood hurts man,And I have six kids to look after,Three are asari,Two are human-quarian hybrids and one human who's still in his momma's womb."_

_"I get it,I get it,You have you're responsibilities now."_

_"My life's a living hell I wish Bioware had'nt ended my story yet."_

Garrus then heard the door opened

"_Can I come in now?",_said a rather timid voice

"_Sorry Garrus I've got to go,His royal pain in the ass is here."_

"_Yeah,I need to go as well,The guns in the armory need a lot of cali-"_

Before Garrus could finish he clearly hear the phone hanged up.

"_...brations_."

* * *

**AN:**Finally it's down,this is just a short story!The events takes place after ME 3 but in a Universe where all Toons,Video Game characters and Anime co-exist in the real and Review!I planned to make this a multi-universe but since I can only have two I'm just gonna have to mention the other universe.


End file.
